Blackbeard
Marshall D. Teach, also known as Blackbeard, is the admiral of the Blackbeard Pirates, one of the Yonko, and one of the twelve pirates known as the "Worst Generation". He was originally the 2nd division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates before killing Thatch and obtaining the Dark-Dark Fruit; he briefly became one of the Shichibukai after handing Ace over to the Marines, before resigning upon returning from Impel Down with Level Six prisoners. Statistics *'Alias': Blackbeard *'Origin': One Piece *'Gender': Male *'Age': 40 *'Birthday': August 3 *'Classification': Human, Blackbeard Pirates Captain, Four Emperors, Former Seven Warlords of the Sea, Former Whitebeard Pirates 4th Division Commander, Logia and Paramecia Devil Fruit User *'Blood Type': *'Height': 344 cm (11'2") *'Weight': 300 kg (661 lb) *'Skin Color': Dark Tan *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Black *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Active *'Class': Transcendent *'Powers and Abilities': Dark-Dark Fruit, Tremor-Tremor Fruit, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Keen Intellect, Master Manipulator, Immense Strength and Durability, Supernatural Endurance Enhanced Speed *'Standard Equipment': Flintlock *'Weaknesses': Blackbeard cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water. He is overconfident in his abilities and inclined to underestimate opponents. The Dark-Dark Fruit does not give him access to an elemental state where he can disperse, reform and regenerate, his gravity powers has the perpetual consequence that things such as his opponents attacks are attracted to him, which increases the power of the attacks and consequently the damage he takes from them. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Dark Vortex, Black Hole, Liberation, Seaquake *'Voice Actor': Akio Ōtsuka Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least Mountain level+ (Nearly broke Ace's neck with a single punch, also overcame Ace's Flame Emperor with his power and defeated him. Capable of harming a wounded Whitebeard with his punches), likely Large Mountain level (Scaling from the other 3 Yonko and shouldn't be much weaker than them, who are said to be as capable as demigods that can destroy half an island) *'Speed': At least Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Ace without missing a beat. On par with, and can even react to G2 Luffy and Ruby with her Semblance activated without effort) *'Lifting Strength': Class G *'Striking Strength': At least Class PJ+, likely Class EJ *'Durability': At least Mountain level+ (Took attacks from Ace. Withstood two blows from an injured Whitebeard and a shockwave from Sengoku with no signs of notable injuries. Shrugged off attacks from a partially transformed E.N.D. Natsu and withstood every attack Luffy threw at him before finally being defeated), likely Large Mountain level (Should not be much weaker than the Yonko.) *'Stamina': Supernatural *'Range': Several Kilometers *'Intelligence': Genius (Adept fighter (Was considered Whitebeard Commander-caliber by virtue of his basic combat prowess, before he ate the Dark Dark-Fruit) with decades of battle experience in the grim and feral New World. Very cunning and ruthless, having schemed against the Whitebeard pirates. Leads his own pirate crew and commands several divisions. Quickly learned to access and use the Dark-Dark Fruit efficiently after eating it, and was able to utilize the Quake-Quake Fruit to a significant extent moments after absorbing it.) Appearance Blackbeard is a middle-aged-looking man with a massive build (his body is round with relatively thin limbs), a big mouth with several broken or missing teeth, a pronounced crooked nose and a very large and hairy chest and torso. Long, thick, woolly black hair falls down the back of his neck, underneath a grey bandana, and a small scruffy black beard (hence his epithet) grows around his jawline. As the series progresses, his beard becomes longer and scruffier. He is extremely tall, being exactly twice Luffy's (pre-timeskip) height. Teach wears an open buttoned red shirt with rolled-up sleeves, green trousers with black line patterns, a dark orange sash around his waist, a traditional black tricorne hat over his teal bandanna, classic black swashbuckler boots complete with large bronze buckles, and a large black and gold captain's coat draped over his shoulders like a cape. His accessories include white beads on each wrist as bracelets and rings with gemstones on all of the fingers of both his hands (similar to his predecessor, Crocodile), a pair of necklaces of red as well as golden-yellow and blue beads, and has three flintlocks and a flask tied to his sash around his waist. Personality Blackbeard's personality seems to be a strange mix of courage and cowardice; strategy, and stupidity. While at times his character looks strong and fearsome, in others he will seem weak and ridiculous. He is apparently very deceptive, joining the Shichibukai in an elaborate and convoluted fashion for the sole reason of gaining access to Impel Down in order to find new crew mates and later resigning from it in front of the fleet admiral himself saying that he does not need it anymore. He is also exceedingly power-hungry and greedy, aiming to become the next Pirate King. He also has a unique laughing style with "Ze" (i.e. Zehahahahahaha!). Perhaps because of his strong belief in fate, Blackbeard is highly amoral. He believes that there is no inherent "good" nor "evil" in the world. He is also patient and conniving, having spent decades on Whitebeard's ship just to get his hands on the Devil Fruit he wanted, before killing his crew mate and leaving the crew. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Dark-Dark Fruit: A Logia-type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows the user to control gravity (can use this ability to irresistibly pull the opponent to them, regardless in what state they're in), nullify Devil Fruit abilities by simply touching an opponent and absorb physical matter, energy as well as attacks of any type by sucking it into darkness. It can also absorb the abilities of at least one other Devil Fruit for personal use. It is not known whether more can be obtained in this manner. *'Dark Vortex': Blackbeard creates a gravitational pull to suck an enemy towards him (usually so he can use his Devil Fruit canceling abilities on them). *'Black Hole': Blackbeard creates a curtain of darkness that can spread over a large area and suck everything into another dimension, crushing it. *'Liberation': After using Black Hole, Blackbeard expels all of the matter he sucked in, usually reduced to debris. Tremor-Tremor Fruit: A Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that turns the user into a Quake Human, allowing the user to create vibrations (or "quakes"). This fruit's major strength is that it allows the user to generate massive vibrations, or shock waves, which can travel though virtually any medium, including the ground, the seafloor, or even in the air. Blackbeard acquired this power after killing his former captain through an unknown method. *'Seaquake': Blackbeard swings one of his arms (or both) and literally cracks the air itself, sending devastating shock waves through the air in the direction it is facing. These shock waves are able to pass through and damage almost any substance, literally tearing it apart. The shock waves can also be sent into the sea, generating huge tsunamis, and can be used in conjunction with physical attacks in close-quarter-combat. Relationships *Whitebeard Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirate Captain Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Yonko Category:Former Shichibukai Category:Former Members of the Whitebeard Pirates Category:The Will of D. Category:Worst Generation Category:One Piece Characters